It Feels Too Good
by lastgreatdemon
Summary: One Night Gwen and Duncan get drunk together and do something that could ruin their relationships. DxG pretty smutty we will see how it turns out
1. Chapter 1

Ideas for this pairing have been running through my head for a little while I might be a little hard to write though seeing how by some magic I'm a fan of both DxC and DxG and can't really choose which is better.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen's POV

I paced around my room. "Damn it where the hell is he?" I said aloud despite the fact that I was alone. It was already 7:20 and Duncan was suppose to be here to pick me up at 7:00. I had canceled plans I had with Trent to go to the movies with Duncan tonight and now he wasn't answering his cell phone. "That's it I'm going over there." I stormed out of my house and down the street toward where Duncan's place. After about two blocks I reached Duncan's place and his motorcycle was still in the driveway. "He better have a good excuse for not picking me up," I muttered angrily knocking on the door. A minute past, two minutes and no answer. Frustrated I opened the door myself and walked in. "Duncan where are?" I called as I hurried up the stairs to his room. Not thinking about what I might see I opened the door.

In his room I found Duncan naked on his bed with Courtney on top of him naked. "Oh god yes Duncan yes," Courtney screamed not realizing I was there. Part of me wanted to close the door and run but another part just wouldn't let me. I stared for a minute or two as Courtney pumped up and down on Duncan's big *cough* thing, until Duncan noticed me standing there staring. When he made eye contact with me, my face lit up blushing brighter then ever before and I quickly rushed out and closed the door.

Sitting down in the hallway I tried to calm down. "You didn't just see Duncan fucking Courtney," I told myself. "You didn't stare at his dick going into her." A few minutes later Duncan and Courtney came out fully dressed although the ruffled hair and clear speed in which the cloths were put on made it clear what they had been doing.

"Ummm hello Gwen," Courtney started stiffly. "This is kinda awkward but of course I need you to not tell anyone about this. I'm sure you understand. I mean every now and then you and Trent must get a little *cough* carried away, so you get that I don't want everyone knowing about this. Thanks." Courtney smiled with that fake smile she had, you know the kinda politicians use when they want to look happy but are really annoyed.

I rolled my eyes but agreed to what she said. "Stupid Courtney she probably only said that so she could remind me that Trent wants to wait until marriage before we do it. It wouldn't matter if I told people about this anyway its not like the whole school doesn't know how freaky these two can get."

"Well, Princess, I'll see you later," Duncan told Courtney as he went in for a little goodbye kiss. Courtney however had other plans and grabbed Duncan pushed him against the wall for a full on kiss. If I wasn't sitting right there I think the two of them would have started banging each other again.

Then Courtney looked down at me and gave me this smirk as if to say back off he's mine. "I'll see you later Duncy," she said as she finally left.

"So Sunshine what's up?" Duncan said as he helped me back up.

"What do you think jerk?" I said in a huff. "Look at the time."

"What its only 7:30..." Duncan trailed off as he read the time and then he pause. "Oh crap. Listen Gwen I'm sorry if I had realized the time I would have well, I would have been there to pick you up and not banging Courtney."

"Sure you say that now that you don't have a naked girl on top of you," I answered annoyed with the fact that he forgot about me because of Courtney. "Listen Duncan I know that Courtney's your girlfriend and that she means a lot to you but your suppose to be my best friend."

"He's such an idiot," I thought, "Sometimes I'd swear all he cares about is sex."

"Listen Gwen I promise I'm gonna make it up to you," he pleaded.

"God he is such a softy sometime." I looked at him letting him see I wasn't happy right now. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"There is another showing of the movie we wanted to see starting at 8 we can see that and I'll pay for your ticket," he suggested.

"It gonna take more then just the movie to make this up to me Duncan."

"Fine after the movie we can come back here. My parents are out of town, so how about I order a pizza and I can break open my stash of vodka and Mountain Dew," he pleaded.

"God he was such a softy when I got mad at him," I thought, "Tonight's gonna be amazing but I think I can get just a little more."

"Alright I'll forgive you," I started. Duncan gave me a big hug glad I wasn't mad at him. "But," I continued pushing him away, "You owe me so one time I get to call you and no matter what your doing even if its banging Courtney you have to stop and come help me with whatever I want got it." Duncan nodded in agreement. Geez sometimes it was ridiculous how far he would go when he upset her.

"We got a little while before we need to leave for the movie. So Gwen how much did you see?" Duncan asked as we went into his room. He had the big dumbest sexiest smirk on his face.

"Just her cumming her brains out on top of you," I said like I didn't care.

"If your jealous I can do the same for you," Duncan whispered his voice dripping with so much lust I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. He pushed me down onto his bed and spread my legs. "Love the purple panties Sunshine," he said looking up my skirt.

"Shut up perv," I replied pulling him down on top of me and then flipping us so I was on top. "Oh god," I thought realizing we were in the exact same position that him and Courtney were in just a few minutes ago.

"So you wanna wrestle huh?" Duncan replied and tackled me onto the floor. We wrestled for a few minutes and not that I was counting but Duncan grabbed my boobs and ass at least 5 times. I couldn't tell if he meant to do it or if it was an accident but I also grabbed his crotch and ass a few time two of which were intentional. I know, I know I a bit of a pervert sometimes but I can't help it Duncan is way hot, not to mention from the times I've seen it his penis is really big. Finally we ended up where we started with me on top of him the only difference being that during our little fight I had stolen Duncan's pants so they were now on the floor and my skirt got hiked up so, I was on top of him with only our underwear between us and doing it. Its the kinda thing that somehow me and him get into a lot but never notice in the moment. "Wow its almost 8 already," Duncan said glancing at the clock.

I got off him and flattened out my skirt as he went and found his pants. I know how bad that sounds but really were just friends its like when 5 year olds play doctor its not anything naughty. Well its not like I haven't thought of him as more than just friend but I have Trent and he has Courtney so it doesn't matter.

"Alright Gwen let's get going," Duncan told me as he got his pants on. We hurried down the stares to his motorcycle. I got on behind him and wrapped my arms holding onto him tight. It only took a few minutes for us to reach the theater and we quickly got our tickets and went into see the movie "Blood Ocean 27: The bottom of the top of the Blood Ocean"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After 2ish hours of deadly slashing and blood the movie finish. "That was the best movie ever," I reminisced as we left the movie theater.

"So," Duncan said smiling at me, "you still wanna do pizza and what not at my place?"

"You know it," I replied shooting back a big smile.

"Alright then hop on babe," he said motioning to his bike. We got on the bike and put my arms around him again holding him tight as we drove back to his place. Within 15 minutes they were back at Duncan's house and the pizza had been delivered.

"So we gonna break out the Mountain Dew and vodka or what?" I asked.

"Of course Sunshine now come on I keep it stashed in my room," Duncan answered as we went up stairs and turned on some old movies as we ate and drank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Half an hour later we were both drunk. As we lay on his bed watching movies I looked down and something caught my eye. "Hey stud," I said to him, "what are these?" I held a pair of pink and white panties I found on the floor.

"Huh?" Duncan said thinking for a second. "Oh I know. After I fucked Courtney's brains out earlier she couldn't find her panties so she just left without them."

"Weird," I said just staring at them. "I think I'll take them then."

Duncan chuckled, "Ok sexy but you have to give me something in return then."

"Oh and what would you want stud," I flirted back.

"I'll take the panties you're wearing now," he told me voice dripping with lust.

"I'd like to see you try," I taunted. Duncan jumped up and pushed me back down on the bed and spread my legs like he did earlier.

"Such an amazing view," he mused to himself as he took one more drink of vodka. "But soon I'm going to get an even better one." Duncan reached up my skirt until he had a grip on my panties and slow began to slide them off. Finally I chose to try and stop him and I attempted to wiggle away but to no avail. My hot stud of a friend held my panties in his hand and smiled. "Thanks for the gift babe, but now I wanna check out the new view," he stuttered drunkenly. I didn't object as he laid me down again and spread my legs giving him a clear view of my pussy. I was slowly getting wet from him looking at me but I hoped he didn't notice. Then he turned me over and lift my skirt to get a good look at my ass. Suddenly his hand came down smacking my ass nice and hand. I let out a moan because somehow while it hurt it kinda felt good. "Mmm did you like that?" Duncan said his eyes clouded with so much lust I knew he wanted to fuck me.

"Yeah," I admitted sitting up with my legs crossed so he had a clear view up my skirt. "But now I want something from you. Your boxers take them off," I demanded.

Duncan stood up and removed him pants and stood there his boxers his hard on already clear through them. "You want them off Sunshine then come and take them off." I excepted his challenge tackling him to the bed and stripping his boxers off as fast as I could. As soon as they were off those I was faced with something new, Duncan's 10 inch cock in front of my face. I couldn't move, I just stared at it feeling myself get wet. "Seems like you're impressed with little Duncan," he joked.

"More like big Duncan that would feel amazing inside of me," I muttered, Duncan just smiled knowing that I wanted him. He stood up, face to face with me his dick mere centimeters away from being inside me. Quickly he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. It was the deepest most lust filled kiss I had ever had. We pulled away and Duncan tugged off my shirt and his shirt and my bra. We were standing there best friend, drunk, naked, horny and done talking. He pushed me down and spread my legs again slowly pushing his cock inside me. Finally he reached a place of no return. "You ready Sunshine," he asked, "ready to lose your virginity?"

I just smiled back at him so drunk and horny I wasn't think straight. "Do it," I told him. Duncan pushed in and broke my hymen. He stopped as I winced in pain and waited for me to tell him, "Its ok keep going you stud." Duncan kept pumping into me and I began to moan with pleasure. It was an ecstasy like had never felt before. Have Duncan inside me just made me feel so full so complete. "Oh yes Duncan," I moaned as he went faster and faster. Soon I couldn't think at all, all I knew is that this felt amazing and I didn't wanna stop. Finally I reached my peak and I came hard all over Duncan's big cock. "Wow Duncan that was amazing," I stated still coming down from my peak.

"Don't worry babe that was just the start," Duncan replied slyly. "I'm gonna make you cum at least 10 times tonight I promise you that." Duncan turned me over so I was on my stomach now and thrust into me again. Within a few minutes I was screaming his name again and so it went on all night long.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that was the first chapter I feel I put way too much lust into writing it but you tell me. So what will happen when Gwen and Duncan wake up to see they slept together


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for the positive feed back it really helps motivate me to keep writing. How you all enjoy whatever I end up writing for this chapter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen's POV

I stirred slow as the mid morning light shone through the window and on top my face. My head hurt but my body felt amazing so warm and so complete I didn't want to move. Slow I opened my eyes to face the truth of what was going on. Under me, and just as naked as I was, was Duncan, with his cock still buried inside of me. I slowly began to remember the events of the previous night as I slowly bounced my hips on top of Duncan. "Oh God last night was amazing," I mused to myself as I felt his cock harden inside me. "Oh my god last night," I mentally screamed in horror. The hours of hot, lustful, amazing sex with my best friend. Him making me cum time after time after time. Finally cumming inside me before we both collapsed in exhaustion.

"Oh god, oh god," I kept repeating to myself. "I cheated on Trent. He loves me and I cheated on him. I'm still cheating on him," I said looking down at Duncan's cock still inside of me. Slowly I got off of Duncan, although I soon found myself regretting it as I missed having that big thing inside me. I was half way between panic and insanity at this point. While one parted wanted to scream because I felt like I was a terrible cheating bitch another part of me wanted nothing more then to climb back on top of Duncan and fuck his brains out again and again. In a rush a clammered about the mess of a room to find my cloths. Skirt, bra, shirt all put on. "Hmmm I'm forgetting something," I wondered.

I noticed on the dresser was an empty bottle of vodka. "Wait I'm sure I only had two shots of that which means Duncan drank the rest. There is no way he's gonna remember last night after drinking that much," I thought. Starting to calm down from the panic that hit me I looked at the look to see my panties. That's what I forgot to put on. "Should probably put those on," I told myself but then my hornier said began to win and I had a new thought. "On the other hand I did let him take them off me so why not let him keep them," I giggled to myself. Moving back over to the bed I found Duncan's boxers. Looking at his hard cock, I felt myself wetten again. I realized I really didn't want to get rid of this view but I had to put his boxers back so he wouldn't realize what happened. An idea popped into my head and quickly I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of Duncan's massive member thinking I might take a look at it later when I was masturbating.

"I know I'm a terrible person," I said aloud, "but I don't know what to do. So I guess as long as you don't remember and Trent doesn't find out this whole thing doesn't matter, right?" I wished he would get up and agree even though I knew he wouldn't and I knew all of that was a lie anyway. I wanted to pretend it didn't matter but it did, probably more than anything in my life before. In one night I had cheated on my boyfriend, lost my virginity and felt so good I wasn't sure I could stand going without that cock inside me everyday. I tried to get a hold of myself as I felt tears start to form. I was ashamed and scared and confused and I just wanted to know what to do. Quickly I got out of the house and headed back toward my own place right now I just need to lay down and cry right now.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duncan's POV

I woke up from my phone ringing. Looking over at it I noticed the time and the caller, 2:30 and Courtney. "Hey princess," I said rather groggy.

"And just where are you?" Courtney shrieked. I bolted up my ear hurting from Courtney's screaming. "You were suppose to be over here half an hour ago."

"Ah Princess please, I'm sorry just a little quieter," I said my head aching with one of my worst hang overs ever.

"You were drinking with Gwen last night," Courtney stated accusingly, "How much did you have?"

"Not too much," I lied as looked at the empty vodka bottle realizing I had drank most of it myself.

"Whatever just get your butt over here now Duncan." Courtney hung up the phone and I sat up and looked around the room. Just the usual mess, my shirt here, my pants there, Gwen's panties on the floor. I took a moment and questioned why Gwen's panties were on my floor. "Come to think of it where is Gwen?" I wondered aloud as I got dressed. "Whatever I'll text her later, she probably couldn't wake me up or something." In a matter of minutes I was out the door and on my way to my girlfriend's house.

It took me close to five minutes to get to Courtney's house on my motorcycle. When I arrived she was standing on the porch, her hands on her hips and her eyes like daggers. "It took you long enough," Courtney stated snobbishly as she turn and went inside. I follow close behind my eyes glued onto her fine booty. "Duncan stop staring at my ass," she demanded turning around.

"Oh great Courtney's gonna be a total stick in the mud today," I thought to myself, "but the best way to deal with stick in the mud Courtney was to stick it in Courtney." I approached Courtney and wrapped my arms around her, my hands landing on her wonderful firm booty. "I can't stop looking at you babe after all your so sexy. After all every time I see you I just wanna fuck your little brains out." I kissed her lustfully, I felt her resist at first but soon she was kissing back with just as much lust. Quickly I unzipped her tight jeans, revealing her sweet ass to me. Things began to blur as we kissed and I groped her ass, soon my shirt and pants were off and her boobs were exposed. My erection poked out through the slit in my boxers as Courtney's panties came off.

"I'm gonna ride you until you can't move," Courtney commanded as she laid me down on the floor. I just smiled as she slowly guided my cock inside of her, I let her do it, let her think she was in control when really it was me who would be in control. "Oh God," she moaned as I fully entered her. I began thrusting up and Courtney moaned louder and louder. After only a few minutes Courtney his prim and proper was cumming her brains out on my cock. "Oh Duncan that was amazing."

"What you think were done already Princess," I smiled cock still hard inside her.

"I'm sorry Duncan. I know you haven't got a chance for release yet but I was really hoping you and I could study together school is starting again in only 2 months and I won't fall behind," Courtney tried to explain.

"I'm sorry to babe but no way," I said thrusting up again. Courtney moaned as I shifted position, bending her over the couch to take her from behind.

"No, Duncan, stop, please, OH GOD YES YES YES," Courtney screamed between moans as she quickly came for the second and third time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I got up after about an hour long nap. Next to me Courtney laid still passed out from our wonderful session. Looking at the clock it was close to 5 now and I really didn't want to stay around to study with Courtney in the middle of summer vacation. Getting dressed I wrote a short note I left on the table saying, "Hey Princess, Thanks for the good time sorry we didn't end up doing what you wanted to but I got some stuff to take care of so I'll see you later." Leaving the note where she would find it I left and headed home.

A few hours later after getting home, showering, watching tv and eating dinner, I lay on my bed. I was feeling weird and not a good weird. I was thinking too much, which in itself kinda sounds weird but it was the best way I could explain it. "What I need is something to distract me," I told myself as I got out my phone. "I wonder what Gwen is up to."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen's POV

I was laying on my bed like I had more or less all day. Thinking, thinking, thinking, that's all I had been doing but no good was coming of it. I couldn't get it out of my head. I had cheated on Trent, sure sometimes he was overbearing and got on my nerves but he deserved way better than a girl who would do that to him, but if I lost him what would I do. Duncan was in love with Courtney and after what he drank he wouldn't remember last night. So pretend it never happened no one would ever know. Except I'm kinda glad it did, last night was amazing and I can't lie to myself about being a virgin, I let Duncan take that from me.

My brain was racked warring with itself so confused on what to do. Suddenly my phone vibrated indicating a received text. I sighed and took a look assuming it was Trent again who I had told I just wanna a day to be left alone but he didn't seem to get that until the fourth time, but it wasn't Trent it was Duncan. I picked up the phone and read the message, "Hey Gwen I missed you when I got up today. Hows it going?"

I replied typing, "Yeah well you slept pretty heavy last night. After what you drank I doubt you remember a thing. I'm doing ok how about yourself?" I was hoping he would confirm that he really had forgotten although part of me really wished he remembered.

"Last night is a total blur to me which sucks cause spending the night with you was probably an awesome time. But I'm not doing so hot right now."

"Oh?" I replied it was very unlike Duncan to actually admit something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"This may sound kinda stupid," He answered, "but I've been thinking about me and Courtney and I'm not sure about it anymore."

"What do you mean?" I was getting confused, thinking there's no way he means he wants to end it with her.

"Its just that listen for a while now whenever me and Courtney hang out we end up having sex. Which isn't a bad thing but we only do it cause there is nothing else between us I feel. You know like me and Courtney enjoy sex with each other but that's where our power to actually relate to each other end," Duncan typed in a surprisingly deep train of thought.

"Wow. Honestly Duncan I wasn't totally sure you wanted more then sex from a relationship but if you really do feel that way about it maybe it is time for you to end it," I replied the jealous side that wanted Duncan controlling my brain. "But maybe you should give her another chance like talk to her about it. I mean that seem beyond you but if you really wanna keep trying you should," a more supportive side of my brain added.

"Thanks Gwen your always there for me. Anyway I can help you?"

"Well you know I kinda have the exact opposite problem," I said planning to spill one of my two problems to him. "Trent and I have a good relationship just no sex life and I was kinda think like what if we get really serious and get married but then he just can't do it for me, you know?"

"Ah well that's an easy one. Just tell Trent to have sex with you, just once although more if you end up liking it. He's a guy I doubt he will abject to it and if he does threaten to leave if you guys don't do it once. That way you can at least see what it will be like and choose to wait longer or start now or just end it cause it won't work," Duncan answered. I was kinda pleased and kinda mad at his advice though. On the one hand it wasn't terrible advice but he said it like he was ok with me fucking Trent. Deep down I wished he had gotten jealous and told me not to, but I can't blame him for being a good friend.

"Thanks a lot," I typed, "give me a call later this week we need to hang again. Night."

"Goodnight Sunshine," he replied. I put away my cellphone and lay back down on my bed returning to thinking of how fucked up my life has become until I drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So how was this latest chapter? Please review and read this last part in an awesome narrator voice.

What will happen next? Will Duncan keep fucking Courtney? Will Trent fail to satisfy Gwen? Will the actual couple this is about get together? All of these questions I still need to figure out before I write the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright let's get to work on this chapter I'm gonna do my best here and fyi I'm more or less making it up as I go so if you have an idea about what should happen tell me and I'll consider.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen's POV

"Hey babe I'm so glad you came over," Trent said opening the door for me. "I missed you the other day." He smiled at me and leaned in for a small kiss. It was just a peck on the lips a few years ago I would have gone all blushy over it but now it just bored me. I wanted passion not some cute little kiss.

"So anything you wanna do today?" I asked as I went inside.

"Nothing special really why did you have something in mind?" he asked like he always did, differing to me instead of taking charge.

"Actually I did," I started already beginning to feel awkward. "I think we should have sex." My face turned bright red as I blurted the last part out. I wasn't embarrassed about sex or sex with Trent its just and embarrassing thing to have to ask.

"What?" Trent said in clear surprise. "Gwen I thought we talked about this. Listen I want to wait until were married that way our first time will be special."

"I remember but please Trent," I pleased.

"What's gotten into you Gwen?" he asked.

"Duncan in more ways then one," I only actually said the Duncan apart out loud but I was thinking the rest. "We were talking the other day about how him and Courtney have a bad relationship because its entirely based on sex, but then he made me realize we have a relationship without sex which is just as bad. Its like your sweet and all Trent but I just want some more passion ok?" Trent sat down clearly thinking about what I had said. "So?," I said after a few minutes.

"Alright," he finally replied looking up at me with a spark in his eyes. Taking my hand we hurried up to his room. I jumped onto his bed and quickly stripped my cloths. He stared at me in my black bra and panties as he slowly removed his cloths. Honestly it was like having a lot of build up only to be disappointed. He was thin but not muscular like Duncan and more importantly Duncan was bigger than Trent, when Trent was hard and Duncan was soft Duncan was still bigger. He was using a condom where Duncan didn't. Which I suppose was the only positive thing about Trent over Duncan so far.

I slowly took off my panties and let him stare a little. "So you gonna fuck me or what?" I finally said. He nodded and moved down onto me. We kissed as his member teased my entrance.

"Can I?" he asked as sweetly as he could. I nodded but really I wanted to scream. Of course he could I wasn't gonna do all this and at the last second say no you can't, god he's such an idiot sometimes he need to learn to be rougher with me. Slowly he put it in me, again with the disappointing. He ground his member into me slowly at first but slowly gaining speed. After about five minutes it was over and he came, at least for the first time tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duncan's POV

I knocked on the door of Courtney's house knowing what was gonna happen and that this wasn't the best idea but I had to do it anyway. What Gwen had told me was right I should just talk to Courtney she would probably like more than just sex in our relationship but the problem was I had talked to Courtney earlier and just from our texts I could tell she was really in the mood today. It would be hard to try and talk to her and not just fuck her brains out like I normally do.

"Hey stud," Courtney said appearing at the from door. She was wearing short shorts that showed off her awesome booty and a white tank top that if u looked close you could see she wasn't wearing anything under. Dear god she knew exactly how to seduce me. "I had some real fun yesterday why not come in and show me a good time again." I followed her in and joined her in her room. It was neat and perfect and in order the opposite of my room, she lay on the bed legs spread just begging me to strip those shorts and fuck me.

"Listen Courtney I can tell you really wanna do it right now but can we please just talk for a minute?" I said trying to stop myself from jumping her.

She sat up instantly. "Something wrong Duncan?" she asked already able to tell how serious I was because I was refusing sex and also calling her by her name and not princess.

"Its just, I really like you but I feel all we do is fuck, I don't mind it but honestly I don't want a relationship that's just about sex," I said being as honest as I could. Courtney stood up and undressed getting dressed then in her regular cloths and not her super seduction outfit.

"Since were being honest I was kinda thinking the same thing, but its not like I have anyone else so I was just gonna let things go on," Courtney looked down then back up again. "I think we should break up, but not permanently. Just for one month, over that period of time we are free to date anyone we want but we are still to go on occasional dates with each other however we will refrain from intercourse." From behind her desk Courtney pulled out a chart that explained this idea. "Once the month is up if both or one of us has found someone else we're happy with that's the end of us but if we don't find other people we will return to dating each other hopefully happier for it."

"You thought about this way too much," I suggested, "but that sounds fair to me. However I have one little change to make."

"And what's that?" Courtney questioned clearly thinking her master plan couldn't get better.

"That we have sex one more time before we stop for a month," my voice dripped with lust as I rubbed against her. I slowly kissed her neck and undid her tight jeans.

"I don't know if we..." she trailed off as my cock rubbed against her ass. "Oh god yes do me." Courtney jumped on me and pushed me down on the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later I was back at home. Part of me was confused about what to do. I had just given Courtney the fuck of her life but now she wasn't really mine anymore. Apparently I should try and find a date try going out with another girl once or twice see if their any better. Suddenly my phone started going off in my pocket. It was Gwen. "Hey Sunshine what's up?"

"Please tell me you had a better day than me," she moaned.

"Well I'm not sure if my day was bad just a little weird and confusing but I thought you were with Trent today what was so bad?" I wondered aloud.

"Your right I was with Trent and I took your advice about having sex with him at least once," she stated.

"Oh so you finally gave Trent your first time eh? Took him long enough. Had he refused you I might have taken your first time myself," I half joked.

"Ummm ya Trent was my first time," she replied nervously. "The thing was that Trent came 3 time while we were doing it but he couldn't make me cum once. It was pathetic like he couldn't pleasure me at all, although it didn't help that he was small down there and he's a really sweet guy but when it comes to sex I want rough and hard not sweet and cute."

"Wow, well that sucks," I replied. "You gonna break up with him over it?"

"I don't know, I kinda want to but it seems like its just a small thing to end a relationship over."

"Alright well when you do break his heart give me a call and I'll fuck your brains out," I said again half jokingly.

"I bet you would," she replied seductively, "but Courtney would have your balls on a plate for it."

"Nah not right now," I responded, "we talked today, were gonna take a break, date other people for a month and see if we're better off, if not we're just going back to each other."

"Oh well maybe you should fuck me sometime," Gwen said. Wait what did I just hear her right?

"Wait stop I'm confused now. Gwen are you joking or being serious with me?" I asked totally confused but totally hoping she wasn't.

"Honestly I don't even know," she lamented. "Ugh Trent just left me so unsatisfied I could really use a boy like you right now." She was tempting me way too much right now. At this point all she would need to say was... "Why don't you just come over here already and fuck me?"

In one instant I was confused, aroused, worried and overjoyed. "You sure about that Gwen? I mean its not that I don't want to, I really really want to, but its not like I wanted this but I do want this its just..." I stuttered out not totally sure what I was saying.

"Duncan shut up," Gwen told me, "Listen you can either get off your ass come over here and hang with me and possibly fuck me or just sit there by yourself. So get your big cock over here." Dear god there is something about girl in charge that turns me on.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry but I'm stopping there for now. Tell me what you think by review and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon but remember more reviews means more motivation to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Originally I had this at the end of chapter 3 but I wanted to finish that one and move on so I split it up. Hope you enjoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen's POV

Oh god what did I do? What did I do? Is my mind so clouded with lust now that I can't think? Duncan is coming over and he's expecting sex. Sure sex with Duncan amazing, awesome, perfect but what if I'm wrong? What if that other night was just the vodka? Even worse the first time I was drunk I had a sort of excuse but this time I'm cheating on Trent no two ways about it. I lay on my bed and covered my face with my hands trying to think why I let my horny side get the better of me and invite Duncan over.

"Hey Sunshine," Duncan entered through my window, "How's it going?" I swear to god my hormones are going crazy today because as soon as I saw Duncan I was near drooling. He moved across my bed so he was more or less on top of me. "You called and I'm here what happens next is up to you."

I blushed because in a way this felt like my first time with him. No alcohol to hide behind, no excuses to get me out just me and him and the sexual tension. All I had to do was just say the word and my massive stud of a boy toy here would give me the night of my life and then I would lie to Trent and tell him it never happened, just like I lied to Duncan about the other night and and and my guilt just exploded inside of me. "WE SLEPT TOGETHER THE OTHER NIGHT!" I blurted out.

"What?" Duncan replied pulling back from me. "Gwen we've never slept together before I'd love to change that though." He ran his hand up my thigh seductively causing me to inadvertently part my legs for him.

"Listen to me Duncan. I just need to get this off my chest ok," I said sternly, Duncan listened and pulled away from me. "The other night you and I got really drunk together and you don't remember it but we had sex like a lot of sex and it was amazing and I don't wanna lie to you about it and tomorrow I'm gonna tell Trent I'm cheating on him and that I'm a terrible person and..."

"Woah slow down there Sunshine. We really had sex that night?" he asked. I nodded. "I guess that's why you left your panties in my room. Well either way don't worry about it Gwen its not a big deal. As far as I'm concerned if a man can't pleasure his girlfriend he doesn't deserve her."

"I don't know"

"Listen Gwen worry about Trent tomorrow live in the now ok?" Part of me disagreed with Duncan its that same idea of not thinking of the consequences that got him in juvenile detention but his eyes were burning with lust, any questions he had before about fucking me were gone, my legs were spread enough that he could see clear up my skirt at how wet I was. At this point I couldn't resist him anymore. "So can I?" he asked.

I smirked back at him, "Yes Duncan you can, you can fuck me all you like, fuck me straight into tomorrow morning if you think your enough of a stud for that." With a zip and a pull his jeans were off and apparently his boxers weren't on at all. I just stared at it I don't know why there was just something amazing about it maybe the fact that it feels so good inside someone, namely me.

He pulled me into his arms and moved my panties to the side as his head teased my pussy lips. "So tell me last time we fucked how many times did I make you cum?" he asked clearly not putting it in just yet.

"Ten times you sex machine now fuck me," I demanded.

"Not quite yet," he teased, "Was last time we did it your first time?"

"Yes now shut up and quit teasing me please Duncan," I screamed at him. He only smirked no doubt pleased about taking my cherry and because he knew he had control over me my hormones would do anything right now.

"Ok but only if you promise this won't be the last time." That was something I had no problem agreeing to.

"Ok we can do it agiannnn..." I came as he quickly thrust into me and I felt so full so complete so amazing.

"Well that's one down just ten more to go," he smirked as he started to slowly pump into me.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Duncan's POV

I woke after one of the best nights of my life. The clock by the bed read 11:17 and the light streamed through the bedroom window. I took a look and right on top of me was a naked pale goth girl. Gwen looked so sexy laying there. My hand moved down and gave her ass a nice big squeeze, "Come on Gwen time to get up." She didn't move. Well I had tried, guess I have to wake her up the fun way. Slowly I turned Gwen over as I got up and spread her legs for me. It was on of the best sights, a naked girl with her legs wide open just waiting for me to put it in, this would make any girl sexy as hell but with Gwen you could drain all my blood and I'd still somehow be hard for her. She began to moan as I slowly put myself into her again inch by inch.

"Mmmm wake me up like that every morning," she moaned finally waking up. "I can't believe you can still get it up after last night."

"For a girl like you I can always get it up," I replied. We made out as I pumped into her until I hear one final moan. "Listen Gwen I should probably get going," I said getting off her.

"No don't go Duncan. Why not stay here? We can have fun all day," she tempted. Suddenly her cell phone bang to ring on the table. "Oh hey Trent," Gwen said picking up the phone. "What no I'm not doing anything today. Pick me up? 5 minutes you say well ok," Gwen hung up the phone and stopped faking being happy to hear from Trent. "Well I guess I've gotta go," she sighed.

"You know you could just tell him off and stay here," I suggested even though I knew she was too nice of a person to agree to that.

"I would love to but..."

"Yeah I know," I interrupted, "but just a reminder, I don't mind banging you behind his back but you should end it with him if you want more nights like last night."

"Well I'm not making any promises but I'll talk to him about it," Gwen said as she wiggled back into her skirt. "You don't mind having to share me a little right?"

"Sharing?" I asked, "You can date him all you like but there's no way I'm sharing that pussy." Gwen smiled at me as we both got dressed.

"Listen I'll call you tomorrow ok Duncan?" she said as she headed down to meet her boyfriend.

"Already babe I'll hold you to it," I called down.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen's POV

Today had been the worst day ever. Well it had started off nice enough. Getting fucked awake by Duncan if only that was my alarm clock everyday. Trent though had insisted on spending the whole day with me. We went to lunch in the park, in the stupid bright sun, we went to see a movie about a stupid sparkling vampire and then we went to dinner at some overly fancy stuck up place, although I will admit that the food was great. Sometimes it felt like all Trent was was a series of teenage boy stereotypes. Well maybe tomorrow will be better hopefully I can spend some time with Duncan.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry this took so long I just kinda lost my train of thought in there somewhere which really screwed me up not to mention I've had a lot to deal with between work and school but I have a nice idea for whats gonna happen next chapter so hopefully I can do that soon please review I only finished this because I saw a review today asking me to.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope this won't take too long for me to finish but you never know so apologies in advance.

0o0o0o0o0o0

POV Unknown?

The air was strange like some unearthly mist was clouding it. Courtney looked around to see where she was as she wandered through the place but couldn't make anything out. "Mmm nice ass," a female voice said as Courtney felt someone grope her ass from behind. Quickly she spun around but no one was there. "You really don't show it off well enough though," the voice said from somewhere hidden. "I mean seriously a sweater and khakis? No wonder Duncan likes me more," the voice mocked.

"Who are you?" Courtney finally asked not liking the mockery or the way Duncan was mentioned.

Out of the mist resolved a bed and sitting on it was Gwen. She was wearing her normal small top and short skirt and was sitting so Courtney could see right up it to see her purple panties. "Hey Courtney," Gwen said with a sexy tone in her voice.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" Courtney asked trying not to stare up Gwen's skirt.

"Nothing," Gwen said standing up and stalking over to Courtney. "Just wanted to see my friend is that a crime?" she said leaning in close to Courtney, there boobs rubbing against each others, there lips just a few inches apart.

"We're not friends," Courtney huffed turning her face away, "I know you wanna steal Duncan from me, you always have."

"I don't wanna steal him," Gwen said, "but we can share him can't we?" Gwen's hands snaked down onto Courtney's hips and around to clasp her ass.

"No we can't share," Courtney started but was cut off by Gwen pulling her in and kissing her. Gwen's tongue shot into Courtney's mouth and her hands fondled Courtney's ass. Courtney hadn't been kissed like this by anyone but Duncan before and it felt so good. She melted into the kiss, putting her tongue in Gwen's mouth. As they kissed Gwen slowly moved unbuttoning Courtney's pants and pull them down as she broke the kiss and pushed Courtney onto the bed.

Courtney lay on the bed stunned from the intense kiss. "So your ok with sharing Duncan right?" Gwen asked again. "I get you, you get me and we both get him." Courtney nodded having trouble finding words. "Good now we just need to do something about the way you dress. Even your choice in panties is unsexy," Gwen said looking at Courtney's plain white panties.

"Gwen I don't know," Courtney said nervous and embarrassed by the way Gwen was judging her.

"Trust me," Gwen said pulling off Courtney's panties, "Both me and Duncan would love it if you dressed more slutty." Quickly Gwen had Courtney naked and laying on the bed, she licked her lips staring at the mocha colored beauty laying bare before her. "Wow your sexy," Gwen whispered leaning down and slowly rubbing her hand against Courtney. Slowly her fingers found their way inside of Courtney's tight slit. Gwen's fingers slowly pumped in and out of Courtney growing faster and faster as she played with Courtney's nipples with the other hand and whispered in her ear, "Mmm I'm gonna fuck you so hard. You never felt anything like what I'm gonna do to you. You will beg me for it everyday."

Suddenly Gwen was pulled off of Courtney and her fingers came out. Courtney opened her eyes to see why Gwen had stopped and found Duncan standing there holding onto Gwen restraining her from behind. Gwen skirt was hiked up and panties pulled to the side giving Courtney a clear view straight at Gwen's puffy pale pussy. "Don't just stare at it all day," Duncan told her, "get in there and return the favor."

Courtney crawled over brought herself eye level with Gwen's pussy, breathing on it lightly she was so close. "No wait Courtney," Gwen begged, "please don't I'll go crazy if you do that." Courtney just smiled up at Gwen and licked her pussy long and hard. The trapped goth let out a loud moan and Courtney quickly went to work eating her out, sticking her tongue in as far as she could. Gwen moan and squirmed as she felt Courtney eating her. Duncan kissed her to stifle her moans as he started playing with her nipples and grinding his hard cock against her.

Gwen cried out as she felt herself cum calling out Courtney's name loudly. Duncan quickly pushed Gwen down and on top of Courtney so that the two were on top of each other, with their pussies happily displayed toward Duncan. He wasted no time in pulling out his massive cock and penetrating them both in turn, with the other helping to pleasure the one being fucked they went on for hours, until both Courtney and Gwen had been filled to the brim with Duncan's seed and they had all cum multiple times.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Across the city three teenage all woke from a very pleasant dream, each thinking something different. Gwen thinking how strange of a dream it was but how great and sexy Courtney had been in it. Courtney just couldn't stop thinking about Gwen and how sexy she had been and how she kept saying Courtney needed to dress sexier, sluttier. And of course Duncan could only think that he would have to find a way to make that happen in his real life.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there you have it 3 years later and one random message and I wrote the next chapter. No clue where I'm going with this or if I will write more but I'll probably try and probably bring Courtney back into the story and make it a 3way relationship because that's too much fun.

Review please and tell me what you think, I'm thinking about starting a new story since its easier for me to write with fresh ideas then to revisit old ones like this especially when I'm so rusty, I thinking about writing either a Gravity Falls or a Ben 10 story but I'm open to requests or suggestions if anyone has any I would appreciate hearing them.

Also shout out to Mr. Aanonymous for getting me off my ass about doing this.


End file.
